Red, Blue and Green Birdies
by Dextra2
Summary: Damian Wayne left Gotham two years ago and hasn't been seen since. When Dick Grayson (now a Blue Lantern) and Tim Drake (now a Green Lantern) go on a important mission against the Red Lnterns, they may find out more then they want to. (A two shot.)


**Don't own DC. WARNING! When you finsh this, you may want to crawl into a hole and cry due to feels.**

* * *

"Alright Tim, let's do this! Let's kick those Red Lantern's butts!" Blue Lantern of Sector 2841 aka, Dick Grayson said to his partner/younger brother Tim Drake, one of the Green Lantern of Sector 2841.

"Really? I thought we were going to sing Christmas carols and give chocolate chip cookies to them," the hint of amusement and sarcasm in the Green Lantern's voice could not be hidden.

"Hey! Dick! Don't hit me!" He exclaimed. "I thought you believed in not hurting you allies especially at this time of year!" Tim laughed as he dodged his brother playfully slapping him.

"Sure I do. But sarcasm is not welcomed here, and I wasn't even hitting you hard." Dick smirked and stuck his tongue out at his younger brother (not youngest, he can ever be the youngest).

"Whatever. ... How do you think _he_ is?" Both men knew who_ he_ was, there was no need to say his name. _He_ was their greatest failure, their lost brother, the reason they had become Lanterns.

_ He_ was Damian, the kid who ran away and never was found, the young teen who was so traumatized he didn't speak for years, the boy who was forced to watch his father die a painful torched death, the child that lost his will to speak after that tragedy. Damian was the one who got away. Damian would be the only family member who was (possibly) alive and not be celebrating Christmas with them.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's Damian, how could he_ not_ be anything but fine? Dick's gentle and hopeful smile spoke the truth.

Tim always had his doubts though. Sure, his younger brother was tough, but still... Tim didn't have that hope Dick did. Tim however, was going to find that kid one day. Alive or dead, that was how Tim got his ring. (Also, that dead GL helped too.) "Your right, I bet he's happy with his tribe of assassin trained cats on a island, and surrounded by slaves that are obeying his every command." Tim laughed and rolled his eyes as he dodged Dick trying to hit him (again).

"Ha ha. Very funny Timmy. Now what are we going to do again?" Dick asked as Tim groaned.

"Really? Weren't you paying attention? -Don't answer that. I know you weren't." Tim sighed and explained everything they were going do, to Dick, until-

"-Wait? There's a human on the Red Lantern Corps, and I didn't know?! And even better, he's second in command?! How did I not know this?!" Dick asked his brother.

"Not my fault you can't pay attention at the meetings. And they only one who saw him and came out alive is Guy. He's known for over exaggerating this kind of stuff." Tim stated, trying not to let his brother's imagination run to wild.

"... Fine. But still..." Dick sighed, "I miss him."

"So do I Dick, so do I."

* * *

The Blue and Green Lantern slipped through the metal hallways, and past the battle that was surrounding the two of them. They only attacked those who were an immediate threat to their mission and those enemies were far and few. At least until Tim was knocked out by a red beam by an unseen attacker, that is.

"Hello _brothers_. That is if you still think of me as one." '_That voice... No, please don't be him. Please let me be wrong_-' Interrupted in mid thought, Dick was knocked over by the same red beam that Tim was knocked unconscious by.

"It appears that it doesn't take much to make you forget someone. Maybe Todd was on to something, after all. Pity I erased his personality before he made a break through." _Jason_. If there was any doubt left in Dick's mind it was gone. After all, there was only a handful of people who knew that Jason was pushed into a vat of the same chemicals that created the Joker. '_But Jason's not the new Joker. He's happy in his own way now. He's better then he ever has been before._' Dick thought to raise his own moral.

"Damian, your alive," Dick inwardly winced at how cold his voice sounded. Damian didn't need to think they didn't care, that's what pushed him to disappear the first time.

"You just noticed that, Grayson? No wonder I left without any issues," The Red Lantern looked more angry then he ever had before.

"Damian listen to me. We didn't forget you. We miss you. Damian, you don't have to do this." Dick shakily stood up and face Damian. "Please Damian, come home. We won't judge, we just want you back." This little speech was made more believable by Tim's groan.

Damian's angry expression seemed to leave his face, as he opened his mouth to replay. But alas, nothing ever goes as planned for this family. An extremely loud scream ripped through the air, and cleaned that calm look off Damian's face.

"You know what Grayson? It's your and Drakes fault Father died. Neither of you came, the police found us. Did you two even try? We were trapped with those psychopaths for a week. **A WEEK!** They murdered him and I had to watch every second of it! They forced me to. They took away my father and you never even showed up! I HATE YOU! I HATE BOTH OF YOU! You let them do every evil thing they did. And don't call me Damian. I'm not that person anymore." With that being said, Damian turn around and flew off.

"No... I'm sorry Dami... I wasn't like that." Dick whispered in the direction Damian flew away. It wasn't anything like that, that tore up Gotham trying to find Bruce and Damian. In the end the police were the lucky ones that found them.

"Wha- What happened?" Tim asked, regaining consciences.

"It was a Red, attacked us from the behind. You alright Timmy?" Dick asked as he keeled down to help his brother up.

"My head's killing me, but I'll be fine. Did we finished our mission at least?" He asked, silently begging Dick not to tell him.

"Yeah, we know who the second in command is." Dick replied with tears falling down his face.

"... It's him isn't it?" Tim would always swear that on this day, part of his soul had died because of the response Dick gave him.

"Yes... But don't worry Timmy, we'll fix this somehow. All will be well." The motto of the Blue Lanterns calmed down Tim's raging heart of pain.

"Why does the worse of the bad stuff always seem at Christmas time?" Tim asked carefully, as if he was afraid that a mine would go off if he didn't.

"I don't know bro. But we can't give in to the darkness, we need to fight that pull." Dick also worded his answer, for the different reasons though.

"We need to report back to Oa." Tim changed the subject to avoid further pain.

"Sure thing Tim, whatever you want. I just want to go home," '_I want to go home and see Jason so I can apologize._' Dick finished in his head.

"Same. ... Damian doesn't deserve this. He's only sixteen..."

* * *

**This is a VERY late Christmas presten to a friend of mine. VERY LATE. I'm writing a part two to this, and will try to update it soon.**

**R&R!**


End file.
